Forever and For Always
by Silly-Robot
Summary: When talking one late autumn afternoon, Skips must convince Benson that he loves him no matter what, and that he'll be with him forever.  Oneshot, slash.  Kind of a sequel for Words.  Kinda.


Hey, dear readers of Regular Show fanfiction and fans of Skips/Benson. Since I got positive feedback on my first Regular Show fanfiction, I thought I'd write another Skips/Benson story, since they are obviously the best pairing on the show. Seriously, folks.

Warning: Slash, maybe OOC. Hopefully not on the latter.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Regular Show or any of its characters. Not mine.**

**I listened to the songs Forever and For Always by Shania Twain and When All Is Said and Done from Mamma Mia, along with many other songs, while writing this, so…just telling you all my muse this time. Actually, my muse is always music now that I think about it…God, I listen to a lot of music.**

Leaves danced through the air as a cool autumn wind blew throughout the park. Piles of red, gold, and brown leaves lay scattered all over the lawn, abandoned rakes beside them. A cloud covered the sun for a moment, suddenly getting cooler. Benson sat on one of the benches, breathing in deeply. The gumball machine loved this time of year, when everything was peaceful, everything seemed beautiful. Benson closed his eyes for a moment, smiling. He felt someone sit down next to him. Benson opened his eyes.

"Hey, Benson." Skips said quietly. Benson smiled. The sun came out again, creating a rich golden glow in the late afternoon.

"Hey." Benson replied just as quietly. It was a peaceful moment, and neither wanted to ruin it. Skips smiled slightly, looking around at the park. Benson saw the yeti's eyes rest on the piles of leaves for a moment, hearing him chuckle.

"Mordecai and Rigby get lazy with raking again?" he asked in an amused manner. Benson groaned, rubbing his head. Skips placed a warm hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently. Benson smiled gratefully up at the white yeti.

"Yeah. I guess I'll let them go today, though." he said quietly, as if speaking to himself. Skips smiled in agreement. Two children ran down the sidewalk, laughing and yelling. Their parents followed behind them, the father laughing, the mother yelling at the children to slow down. Benson and Skips watched the happy family make their way down towards the playground. Skips stood, looking around. Benson looked up at him. Skips smiled.

"Walk with me?" he asked, holding out his hand to help Benson up. Benson nodded, taking Skips's hand and pulling himself up. The yeti and the gumball machine started down the path together, smiling at each other every once in a while. Benson would look at the leaves swirling through the air gently, look at the sunlight shining through the tree branches. Skips would watch the clouds drift across the sky lazily, occasionally looking at some of the people they passed. Both bumped against each other every once in a while, touching hands for only a second. Sometimes, when there was no one on the path, Skips would lean down and steal a quick kiss from Benson, touching his cheek for a moment. Sometimes, it would be Benson who stood on his toes to kiss Skips lovingly for a moment, holding onto him longer than he should. They walked in silence, slowly, as to spend more time together. After about a hour, Skips finally spoke.

"It's beautiful here. Since I've been around so long, I almost outgrew the beauty of nature." he said gently, "But now that I have you, I see everything in a new light. As if I'm young again." Benson looked up at him. He knew he should be flattered and say something lovingly in return, but something in Skips's voice made his heart ache in pain. He looked down, away from Skip's eyes, body tensing up.

"Yeah." he replied quietly, "It's beautiful here." Benson hoped that the yeti didn't notice his tone, but Skips was too observant. He chuckled softly.

"Something wrong?" he asked. Benson shook his head quickly.

"No, no, I'm fine." he said quickly, trying to cover up. Skips shook his head as well.

"I've seen this before, Benson." he said firmly, "You're upset about something. Is it just one of those days, or is it something I said?" Benson stared at the yeti, surprised. Skips was smiling, meaning he knew exactly what was on Benson's mind. The gumball machine scowled and looked away. Skips sighed gently, putting his hand on Benson's shoulder. He leaned down and kissed Benson's cheek gently. Benson felt a lump in his throat. He felt the sudden urge to spill everything to Skips. He could trust Skips.

"It's just that I suddenly thought of all you said, and I realized that I-" His rambling was cut by a gentle hand covering his mouth.

"Let's go somewhere else and talk. Not stand here on the path, in public." Skips said in his low voice. Benson nodded mutely, letting the yeti lead him into the trees. They sat down on a fallen branch, Benson's feet barely touching the ground. Skips looked at Benson.

"If you want to tell me anything, I'm here." Skips said quietly, "I've seen a lot of things in this world, Benson. I'll understand." Benson nodded, placing his hands on his lap, looking down at the leaf-covered ground, reds and browns dapping the soft grasses and moss. He took a deep breath, trying to figure out what to say exactly.

"You said something about having seen the world so long, and I made you feel…young again." Benson said quietly, "And it made me realize that we won't always be together. You're immortal, Skips. I'll die long before you." Skips looked at Benson with an unreadable look in his eyes. He already knew how difficult it was for the gumball machine to talk about his feelings this way. It wasn't like Benson. Benson swallowed, waiting for Skips to reply.

"Benson, are you afraid of death?" Skips asked unexpectedly. Benson looked at Skips, eyes narrowed in confusion. He looked down, silent for a moment, reflecting on Skips's question.

"Yes." he said softly, "But I'm only afraid that when I die, you'll live on and find someone else to share your life with. Someone else to…love." Skips was now looking at Benson with a pained look in his dark eyes. Benson looked away, wrapping his arms around his metal body. Skips sighed, seeming unsure of how to respond. Neither had ever used the word love in the relationship before. Then again, there wasn't that much talking during their time together. Both simply liked to appreciate each other's presence more. Finally, after a long silence, Skips spoke.

"Benson, what makes you think I'll go find someone else after you die?" he asked with a slightly curious tone. Benson shrugged, not wanting to say anything. He tried to smile.

"Because I'm not exactly the best kind of person." he whispered, voice breaking slightly, "I have a terrible temper, I yell all the time, and I'm too stubborn about things. I'm not perfect." Skips regarded Benson for a long time, silent. Just as he had always been. Silent and strong, smart, always knowing what to do. Nearly perfect. Skips touched Benson's cheek, forcing him to look at him. Benson blinked, eyes watery. Skips just smiled at the sight.

"No one's perfect, Benson." he said quietly, kissing his cheek, "But you're pretty close." Benson smiled weakly.

"Nah." he said, voice suddenly a bit stronger, though still broken, "I think you've got me beat for who's better." Skips chuckled, leaning down to kiss Benson. The two were there for a long moment, one standing, the other sitting, both entwined in each other's arms. Skips looked down at Benson, smiling.

"Like I could live without you, fool." he murmured in Benson's ear, "You know I'll die when you do. There will be no one besides you in my life." Benson nearly broke down, but managed to just smile and nod, resting his head on Skips's chest, closing his eyes. Skips tightened his grip on Benson, dragging the gumball machine off the log to stand by him. They broke apart, smiling at each other awkwardly. Benson brushed himself off.

"I should go make Mordecai and Rigby clean up the leaf piles." he said thoughtfully, "Then we'd get the house to ourselves for a bit, since Pops is probably running around outside." Skips nodded, starting to skip towards the house, Benson following quickly.

"So do you think they'll actually clean them up?" Skips asked, looking up at the house where the two resided. Benson smirked.

"No. But it's not like they can get back in the house." he said casually, dangling the key in front of Skips. Skips chuckled with a smile, reflecting the smile on Benson's face.

"Can't wait to see their reactions." the yeti said. Benson nodded in agreement. And the two walked back towards the house, each one looking around at different things, occasionally bumping against each other, hands touching for only the briefest of seconds. But once they were on the back porch, where no one could see them, Benson and Skips clung to each other, kissing, whispering loving words to each other. Benson looked up at the yeti.

"We'll be together no matter what, right?" he asked quietly, eyes wide. Skips nodded, hand brushing against Benson's cheek.

"No matter what." he agreed gently, "Forever and for always." Benson smiled lovingly at Skips.

"Forever and for always." he echoed with a chuckle, "Sounds like a plan to me."

**Yes. That's right. I have finished yet another Regular Show fanfic. And this one took only about two hours, with me always going back and fixing things. But I'm just hoping that my fanfictions will inspire more Skips/Benson stories, so I'll continue writing until…well, I'll keep on writing Skips/Benson for a long, long, long time. I promise. :) **

**Please review. I especially like long comments that tell me what you liked or what you think I could have improved on. No flames, please. Until next time, dear readers!**


End file.
